logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Microsoft Windows
Windows 1.0x-2.xx (1985–2001) Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 3.0 (1990–2001) Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 3.1x (1992–2001), NT 3.1 (1993–2001) & NT 3.5x (1994–2001) Microsoft_Windows_Logo_from_1992_to_2000.png|Windows NT 3.5x. This logo was also used in Windows 3.2, and Windows 3.11. This logo was similar to the Windows 3.1 logo, though slight changes were made to the colors. Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 95 (1995–2001) Windows 95 wordmark with logo Mainstream support ended on December 31, 2000 and extended support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 98/98 SE (1998–2006) Windows 98 wordmark with logo In May 1999, Microsoft released Windows 98 SE (Second Edition) which fixes bugs and problems from Windows 98. Extended support ended on July 11, 2006 alongside Windows ME (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2002). Windows 2000 (1999–2010) Windows 2000 is NT based, not part of the 9x series. It was used both for server computers and regular computers. Extended support ended on July 13, 2010 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2005). Windows Me (2000–2006) Stacked version Windows ME logo.png| Windows Me was known to be one of the "worst" Windows versions. It had no new features except for Digital Media and System Restore. Extended support ended on July 11, 2006 alongside Windows 98 (mainstream support ended on December 31, 2003). Windows XP (2001–2014) Windows XP logo.png|Stacked version. XP.png|Wordmark Without Logo In 2001, Microsoft overhauled the Windows logo again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used the Franklin Gothic Medium font for the text. Windows XP introduced a new look and feel to the desktop and the majority of the system in general, with tons of new features. It was known to be the longest supported version in the history of Windows. Extended support ended on April 8, 2014 (mainstream support ended on April 14, 2009). Windows Vista (2006–2017) In 2006, Microsoft modified their 2001 logo, getting rid of the plastic feel, modernizing the logo and changing the font to Segoe. While Windows Vista was also turned down by many, it did come with lots of new features and design tweaks. Some of the system's most notable features are: New aero design, Sidebar and widgets, Windows Defender, 3D Task switcher, Welcome center, and Games Explorer. Extended support ended on April 11, 2017 (mainstream support ended on April 10, 2012). Windows 7 (2009–present) Windows 7 kept the same design and logo with Windows Vista, aside from the switch from Vista to 7. Windows 7's new features are: Windows snap, redesigned task bar, libraries for documents, audio, videos, etc.; And HomeGroup. Mainstream support ended on January 13, 2015, and extended support will end on January 14, 2020. Windows 8/8.1 (2012–present) Windows 8 (2012-2016) Microsoft overhauled their logo again to fit in with the new Metro design language on Windows 8, which uses one-color designs and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. Instead of using the waved windows design, it uses the real window design, with perspective, this logo is done by Wolff Olins. Windows 8's most notable new features are: New Metro design, Touchscreen for the new tablet called "Surface", New Start Menu (Start Screen), Apps, and instead of using the 3D task switcher, it used 2D at the right side of the screen. The original version is known to be the very shortest support version, but counting Windows 8.1 instead of this, Windows 95 and ME had the shortest support versions. Support for Windows 8 ended on January 12, 2016. To regain support, users are recommended to upgrade to Windows 8.1 (which can be done in this version without install disc). Windows 8.1 (2013-present) After a year, Microsoft released Windows 8.1 in 2013. This logo has an additional ".1" at the end. This logo is also slightly less bold, giving a smoother feel. Windows 8.1 was an update for Windows 8 with some improvements, and some enhances to the Start Screen. Mainstream support will end on January 9, 2018, and extended support will end on January 10, 2023. Windows 10 (2015–present) Microsoft officially unveiled the first beta version of Windows 10 on September 30, 2014. The text on the wordmark of the logo was unbolded and the logo itself was made a darker shade of blue. The final version of the operating system was released worldwide on July 29, 2015. Win10pro.png|On some laptops this logo was used in 2016. hpwin10.png|Can be seen on this advertisement. Screen Shot 2017-03-23 at 10.30.39 AM.png|Another Windows 10 Pro logo Screen Shot 2017-03-23 at 10.30.28 AM.png|An ad for Lenovo computers, also with the Windows 10 Pro logo. Windows 10's most notable new features are: Holograms for Hololens, Microsoft Edge, New Start Menu, and Cortana. Mainstream support was ended for Windows 10 RTM on May 9, 2017, Windows 10 (November Release; v1511) ended in September 2017, Windows 10 (Anniversary Update; v1607) will end in March 2018, Windows 10 (Creators Update; v1703) will end in September 2018 and Windows 10 (Fall Creators Update; v1709) will end in March 2019. Mainstream support will end on October 13, 2020, and extended support will end on October 14, 2025. Icons 1985–2001 Windows logo - 1987.svg|Windows 2.0 1990–2001 1992–2010 Windows Logo 1995.svg 1999–2010 Windows 2000 Logo.svg Windows me Logo.svg 2001–present 2001–2014 2006-present 2012–present Windows 2012 (Monochrome).svg|Monochrome version Windows 2015.svg Other External links *Windows Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:1985 Category:1990 Category:1992 Category:2001 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Computer hardware Category:Computer Category:Operating systems